


The Sun After The Rain

by HeartxKang



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bus, DoPil, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rain, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxKang/pseuds/HeartxKang
Summary: Dowoon has always loved the rain, or to be more specific he loved the sun that came after the rain. It had been raining for weeks without any sun in sight when Wonpil suddenly stepped into Dowoon's life and shook his whole world upside down.





	The Sun After The Rain

The volume in the earphone was already at its loudest, but still it wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of the people on the bus. To distract himself Dowoon instead followed the traces that the raindrops left on the bus window, waiting for the raindrops to hit the bottom, waiting to see which raindrop that would win the race. It was a game he had been playing with himself ever since he was little, something to entertain himself with as he was in the car with his parents while going somewhere in the pouring rain. Dowoon had always liked the rain, in fact he loved it. There was this peace to it, the sound of the raindrops hitting the window at night and the feel of freshness in the air. But the best part with the rain was the sun that came afterwards, the sun that shined brighter and stronger than ever, making the world sparkle as the sunbeams hit the raindrops that were splattered all over. The sun also filled Dowoon up from inside, making him feel whole and making him feel hopeful about his life and his future. The sun always made him feel warm and at comfort, putting a smile on his face in a way no one else could ever do. But this time the rain had been going on for weeks, the sun never seemed to come which made Dowoon lose more and more hope as another rainy day went by. He wished that the sun would come back, it had been gone for way too long and he missed it.

 

The bus stopped and as always people get off as new people get on, nothing special, nothing new. Dowoon just kept doing what he was doing, following the raindrops on the window, wishing for the sun to show up behind the dark clouds on the sky. But this time the bus took unusually long time to get back on the road again, so Dowoon moved his glance from the window to the busdriver, only to find a boy with burgundy hair searching through his backpack, not really seeming to be able to find what he was looking for. Dowoon gave out a quiet sigh, this was the exact reason why you take out your money or bus card before the bus arrives. The burgundy boy’s face suddenly lit up in a smile and he finally pulled up his bus card. Dowoon sighed once again and went back to looking out the window, now he just wanted to get home to his cat and go to bed. It had been a long day, first with his boss yelling at him for not sending in the weekly reports in time and then he had to go to the hospital for his monthly check ups and the doctor had been late, making Dowoon miss the first bus he was planning to take and then had to wait half an hour for the next one. 

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” a voice suddenly said, distracting Dowoon from his thoughts. As Dowoon turned his head to see who was talking to him his eyes found the burgundy boy, who nodded towards the seat next to Dowoon where Dowoon’s backpack sat. 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Dowoon quietly said and quickly put down his backpack on the floor next to his feet, before turning towards the window again. 

“The weather is crazy, it never stops raining!” the burgundy boy says as he sits down, making Dowoon once again turn towards the boy. Dowoon didn’t notice it at first but the boy was completely soaked by the rain, his hair sticking to his face and the blue denim jacket was a color darker than it was supposed to be. 

“Yeah, crazy” Dowoon answered the boy carefully, not quite sure what kind of answer that was expected of him. 

“I mean look at me, I’m completely drenched!” the boy continued, making Dowoon even more confused. Why was this boy talking to him? And today of all days when Dowoon was just longing to get home, on a day were Dowoon was extremely tired and just wanted to be alone and listen to his music as he stared out the window. But Dowoon did as the boy said and looked at him, quickly inspected him from head to toe, even though he didn’t really care. At the closer look Dowoon found that the boy next to him was quite beautiful, he looked to be about Dowoon’s age, maybe a year or so older, but what was odd with him was that his face was as bright as sunshine. Eyes sparkled, skin glowed, smile shined. It was a bit intimidating to Dowoon in that sense that he could quite understand how the boy next to him could be so happy while being on a bus, in clothes that were wet from the rain, or maybe it was just Dowoon’s bad mood talking, making him annoyed with people being happy. The boys appearance was such a contrast to the bad weather outside, it didn’t match at all.

“You should probably get an umbrella” Dowoon answered, sounding ruder than he meant, and he was just about to say sorry, that he shouldn’t take out his bad mood on someone else, when the boy next to him let out a loud laugh. 

“Yeah, you’re right!” he laughed, making him shine even brighter than before. “I’m Wonpil by the way.” The boy put out his hand towards Dowoon, and as Dowoon shook it Wonpil’s already natural smile growed even bigger, shined even more. There was something about that big grin in combination with the touch that set of an unexpected tingling in Dowoon’s stomach, surprising Dowoon so much he quickly pulled back his hand as he looked away while mumbling his name. This was a whole new kind of feeling to Dowoon, sure he has felt tingling in his stomach before when he has been excited, or when he has been on a rollercoaster, but this was not at all like that type of tingling. This tingling spread from the bottom of his stomach, up to his chest and then out in the rest of the body. Dowoon couldn’t understand it, which made him even more frustrated than he already was. 

 

“So Dowoon, what are you listening to?” Wonpil asked, breaking the silence that had been for a couple of minutes. Dowoon who had started to get nervous in Wonpil’s presence had forgot that he still had his music on in his earbuds.

“Your earphones, what you listening to?” Wonpil asked again after Dowoon had looked confused and not answered the question the first time. Dowoon could feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment of making Wonpil repeat the question.

“P-pink floyd” Dowoon stuttered.

“Oh I love them!” Wonpil said, surprising Dowoon. Wonpil didn’t really seem like the type of person that would listen to Pink Floyd, he seemed more like an ‘pop’ type of person, but on the other hand Dowoon had always been bad at reading people. 

“Really? You want to listen?” As soon as the words left Dowoon’s mouth he regretted them. What kind of person asks something like that to someone they just met? Dowoon had to stop himself from banging his head against the window because of how stupid he felt.

“Sure, thanks!” Wonpil shined up in another huge grin. That was not the answer Dowoon had expected, not at all, he had expected more of a frown and a ‘no thanks’. Now he had no other choice than to give Wonpil one of his earbuds, why did Dowoon get himself into situations like this? Wonpil jumped closer to Dowoon, so close their shoulders almost touched, and the tingling feeling in Dowoon’s stomach returned. This time it was stronger than before, and Dowoon could still not understand what it was, or where it came from, or even why it came. On top of that Dowoon could also feel his ears heat up, turning red, like they always had when he got nervous or insecure. Just one of the many things that came with being a shy boy. Carefully Dowoon looked up at Wonpil, who gave him a big smile. There was something to that smile, it sparkled like a hundred stars, and Dowoon’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. The whole of Wonpil really shined strong as the sun and Dowoon had never met someone like this before. Was that the reason for all these unusual feelings, the unusual actions? The reason for the fact that he actually liked how close Wonpil sat next to him, and how he couldn’t get enough of that smile?

 

Suddenly the bus made a sharp turn, throwing Dowoon off his seat into Wonpil’s lap. It all came out of nowhere and went so fast Dowoon didn’t have time to react, and it took him a few seconds to realise what happened. Ashamed and with a beating heart and burnings cheeks Dowoon crawled back up and into his seat, it was humiliating to him and he wished he could just disappear. The anxiety spread like poison in his veins - why why why did that have to happen? Dowoon couldn’t bring himself to look at Wonpil, he must be just as uncomfortable about the situation that just happened, but then Dowoon heard small chuckles next to him that grew to a louder giggle. Carefully Dowoon turned his head and to his surprise he found Wonpil shaking out of laughter and covering his mouth to muffle the sound. 

“I guess you could say that you fell for me” Wonpil said laughing as he reached for the earbud that had fallen out as Dowoon was thrown onto him. Dowoon’s heart stopped for a second at Wonpil’s comment, and even though Dowoon thought it was impossible his ears heated up another level. 

“I’m sorry”, Dowoon croaked. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Neither did I, but it is okay. Not everyday you have a cute guy in your lap” Wonpil grinned and winked at Dowoon. Dowoon was so shook by Wonpil’s words he just stared at him for a couple of seconds, before he opened his mouth and said:

“Not everyday you get to be in a cute guys lap either.”

That was such an unlikely thing of Dowoon to say that he was surprised by his own words. Where did all this confidence come from all of a sudden? This was not at all something the shy boy that prefers to be home alone with his cat watching while Marvel-movies would say. He barely even dared to talk to Wonpil when he first sat down next to him, and now he was flirting with him? It made no sense, no sense at all, but Dowoon couldn’t help but like it. Maybe it was because of energy Wonpil spread around him, the radiating shine that Wonpil unknowingly gave out and that infected everything in its radius. Wonpil’s energy really was something else, but it made Dowoon feel good, and he didn’t mind it at all. 

 

Wonpil gave out a loud laugh at what Dowoon had said, making Dowoon smile uncontrollably. Wonpil’s laugh was bubbly and genuine, one of those laughs that’s contagious which made it impossible for Dowoon not to laugh along with the boy next to him. 

“Look at us, two cute boys” Wonpil laughed and briefly put his hand on Dowoon’s leg. The touch didn’t last for more than a second but it was enough to make Dowoon feel like it was fireworks exploding like it was new years eve inside of him. Strong, loud and all over the place. The unfamiliar feeling scared Dowoon, but what scared him even more was how much he liked it. He liked how Wonpil made him feel stuff he had never felt before, making him feel like he actually was alive and not just existing.

 

“Oh this is me” Wonpil all of a sudden said as the bus slowed down to stop. Dowoon felt his heart sink in his chest, he hadn’t even thought about that at some point Wonpil would have to get off the bus, he had even forgot that he is supposed to get off soon as well. Wonpil and his non-stop talking, making him completely under his spell, not noticing what was going on around him or for how long he actually had been on the bus. Even though this had been an extremely weird bus trip, that was nothing he had ever experienced before, he didn’t want it to end quite yet. Dowoon actually really enjoyed Wonpil’s company, even though he had only been talking for him for about 20 minutes, but it felt like it could have been so much longer. Just before Wonpil got up, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out of the pocket of his coat. Quickly he scribbled down something and then gave the note to Dowoon. Curiously Dowoon had unfolded the note and realised Wonpil had scribbled down his phone number. 

“Call me sometime” Wonpil said and winked at Dowoon, who of course blushed, but made a mental note to definitely call Wonpil in the next coming days. 

 

Wonpil stepped off, and before Dowoon knew it the bus was back on the road again and on it’s way away from Wonpil. Dowoon never would've guessed that this was how the bus journey was going to end, or how it was going to be at all. He had never met someone like Wonpil before, not someone even close to Wonpil, but Dowoon still had trouble putting his finger on what it was with Wonpil that made him so special. Automatically Dowoon went back to the same position as he had before Wonpil stepped on the bus, staring out the window. That was when Dowoon realised it had stopped raining and that a few light beams were making their way through the clouds. As Dowoon looked up at the sky he realised something else as well, he realised what was so special about Wonpil. It wasn’t just that Wonpil shined like the sun, but Wonpil was exactly like the sun in other ways too. Wonpil gave Dowoon some the exact same feelings as the sun that came after the rain did. Just like the sun, Wonpil comforted Dowoon without knowing it. It was Wonpil’s way to talk, encouraging and happy, and it was what Dowoon needed in the moment after his long day, making him laugh and forget all about the bad day. Wonpil also made Dowoon feel warm inside (and made his face warm, but that’s besides the point), putting a big smile on his face since Wonpil’s smile was extremely contagious. Last but not least Wonpil also made Dowoon feel hope, hope that his future is going to be brighter, and that mainly came from that Dowoon had hope that Wonpil was going to be a part of his future, Dowoon was going to make sure that Wonpil was a part of his future. Wonpil had given his number to Dowoon for a reason, so Dowoon would be a fool if he didn’t call him. Wonpil had done something to Dowoon no one else had ever done, and he had even made him feel things he never felt before, and even though Dowoon couldn’t understand it, he liked it. Maybe it was because it was an exciting feeling that made Dowoon feel all bubbly inside, or maybe it was because the feeling felt good because it was new. No matter the reason behind why it felt good, the only thing that really mattered was how much Dowoon actually had enjoyed it. Wonpil was something new and unfamiliar, but at the same time he was exactly like something very familiar, he was like the sun after the rain. 


End file.
